


Forging Contracts

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Contracts, Demon Summoning, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Girl Penis, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Magical Accidents, Orcs, Sex, Sexual Content, Summoning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Red Alert finds an old summoning book in her attic and decides to mess with it.





	Forging Contracts

Red Alert didn't really believe in the supernatural. She was a doctor, who came from a family of doctors. Believing in the supernatural just wasn't something she and her family did. Or at least she had thought. While she had been cleaning out some stuff in the attic, she came across one of her grandfather's boxes. She was shocked to find a summoning book, of all things, buried beneath old medical journals and pictures.

She had asked her father about it. He said that, when he was a kid, his parents had this weird fascination with "the other world," whatever that had meant. It had stopped around the time they had his youngest sister, but he did remember the book. He told her it was just some old junk she could throw out.

Except she hadn't. She had been curious about it, if only because it seemed so unlike her grandparents, so she kept it in her room. And now that her father was away for the week, having to be at some conference overseas, she was left alone at home. So she decided to hang out in the living room, book in her lap, flipping through it out of curiosity.

"Can't believe he owned this," she said to herself, flipping through the worn pages, noting the different drawings, shapes and words scattering about them. Nothing much really stood out though. Some were spells, some were summons, though the titles of some of the pages were in a language she didn't recognize.

She wondered where her grandfather could have gotten this when she paused on a particular page. It was dog-eared, one corner kept folded back to mark the page. In addition to the black dulled words on the page, a deeper blue and red scribble lined the margins and remaining space of the pages.

Much like a doctor, his handwriting was cursive and slightly difficult to read. It didn't help that it was faded and smudged, no thanks to having been in the attic for so long. But as she squinted, hoping to get a read on it, she was surprised to find that he had actually seemed to try it out. And in one of the red marks on the page... Was he noting its success?

She looked back up at the top of the page. The page was so faded and her grandfather's smudged notes didn't help, but thankfully, this page was mostly in English. The first small paragraph talked about giving "a fruitful future" to those who attempt the spell. There was something about sweet milk and honey for future generations, or something like that, she couldn't have been sure.

It had to be something about money or success. After all, her family had been very successful. Her grandfather had been a doctor, her father was doctor, his brother was a business executive, his sister was a restaurant owner, and his other sister was an English professor at some prestigious school in England. Not to mention all her cousins were doing well too, just like she was. Though she doubted it was because of the spell. Her family was just really smart.

Her eyes fell down to what she could assume was the "how to" part of the page. Make a summoning circle in a dark room, say the small chant twice on the page, place a piece of hair with blood on it into a small bowl... and place an item that is held in importance in the center of the circle. And doing all of this was supposed to give "a fruitful future?"

She sighed, closing the book and placing it down in her lap. She was tempted to give it a try, just to give her something to do. It was a Thursday night, so it wasn't as if she could go out with friends. And there was nothing on television... It would pass the time before bed. Her father would have called her ridiculous, but it wasn't like she believed in this. She was just bored.

So, picking up the book, she went into the downstairs office to grab a pair of scissors, a box cutter, and some chalk. Once she had gotten all of them, she quickly went upstairs to her room. She had a few items she held dear. Most of them were gifts from family and friends, small treasures she had been given over the years. She knew she would have to use one of them...

Though, out of all of them, only one thing paled to the rest. Red Alert gingerly took the small teddy bear near her bed. Her mother had given her the small gift, the last she would ever receive from her. It carried many memories, both sad and happy. It meant so much to her... Cradling the bear, she headed up to the attic. After all, the ritual said she needed to be in a dark room. There wasn't anywhere darker than the attic.

Once she was settled in, she opened the book back up. Following the scribbled instructions, she prepared everything as depicted. Thankfully, the summoning circle wasn't too hard to make. She was able to easily put all the matching symbols in their places. Once that was finished, she placed a bowl in the center before cutting a small lock of her hair. Then, with the box cutter, she quickly sliced her thumb over the bowl to let the blood trickle onto her hair.

Thankfully, it only hurt for a moment. She sucked on the injury before placing some ointment on it, following by a tight bandage. Then, hesitantly, she turned to her teddy bear. She didn't want to get it dirty with her blood... Did she have to put it into the bowl along with her hair and blood? It didn't say... Not to mention there was no way it would fit into a such a small bowl.

So without much to go off on, she placed it next to the bowl. It would have to do for now.

Everything was set up now. Now she just had to read the words... She glanced down at the book, seeing the chant circled in red. It sounded like gibberish, like something like Latin, but not the actual language at all. It was hard to say... It was definitely a struggle, but thankfully her grandfather must have had the same problem; he had written down the phonetics of each word.

"Vol...Ecktictum!" Calling the last words, the room fell silent. Was something supposed to happen? The hallway light flickered a moment, causing her to jump. Wait, had it really worked? She had gotten excited for a moment, but then sudden downpour outside her window revealed why the lights would flicker. When storms rolled around, the lights always got finicky up in the attic.

"Figured as much," she sighed, picking up her bear.

Well, she knew nothing would happen. At least this way she had killed some time. Now she just wanted to go to bed. At least she had the day off tomorrow. So she headed down the attic stair's, her bear in tow. She thought about cleaning up, but it was easier to just leave it until tomorrow. For now, she just wanted to take a quick shower and head to sleep. She would deal with it come morning. Or maybe after work in the evening, it would just depend on how she was feeling.

* * *

Red Alert was having trouble sleeping. Yes, it had only been an hour since she had gotten into bed, but she was normally out in thirty minutes. But not tonight. She wasn't sure why though. The thunderstorm wasn't too bad and she had slept through them before. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just felt... anxious. Something didn't feel right and she didn't know what.

It was as if something... or someone was watching her. The feeling of eyes constantly on her made her skin crawl, making it harder to sleep. Which was ridiculous. There wasn't anyone else in the room with her. Groaning, annoyed and frustrated, Red Alert sat up in bed, bringing her knees to her chest. She must have been letting things get to her head again... Like when she would watch those dumb horror movies with her friends in college. She just needed to calm down, take deep breaths...

Except it wasn't working. Her nerves just didn't want to settle. With a heavy groan, she slipped out of bed before heading for the kitchen. Maybe a glass of milk or water will ease her body. Usually that would calm her down during the day, if work got too stressful.

But as she walked down the hallway, she froze. The attic door was wide open. That... That couldn't have been right. She had closed that door after her fake summoning. She knew she did. If it was open now, that would mean someone else opened the door. Which mean someone else was inside her house.

She tiptoed to the nearest closet, quietly opening it. It wasn’t where she kept anything but the umbrellas, but it would have to do. An umbrella was a better weapon than just not having one. Quickly she picked it up and held it to her chest, inching towards the kitchen. Shapes were definitely moving in the little light on the microwave timer.

Someone was definitely in her kitchen. But Red would be sure to get them before they got her.

Rounding the corner, umbrella held high, Red Alert came into the kitchen ready to fight. But instead of an intruder, the kitchen was completely empty. froze as nothing was there. Except for a month, which was fluttering around the timer light.

“Ugh…” Red lowered her umbrella, blushing a bit. Now she just felt stupid. Seriously, she was really letting everything get to her. As for the attic, she probably did leave it open. Everyone left a door open once in their life.

Shaking off the nerves, she grabbed the milk and took a deep drink before heading back to her room. There was still that feeling that she wasn’t alone… Primus, the sooner she was back inside her room, which she could lock, the better. At least if someone was in her house, she could lock the door and keep them from getting in, which would give herself time to jump through the window.

Once she was inside her room, she closed and locked the door. Then she moved to her bed, sitting down to rub her eyes. Everything was fine, she was safe, she just had to get to bed…

"So, it was you who summoned me."

The new voice caused her to freeze. She jerked up her head, eyes widening in terror at the sight of this… giant in her house. A large beast in a dark purple tunic, a woman if the small bumps on her chest were anything to go by, who stood at least eight feet tall with her body made almost entirely out of muscle. Bright red eyes, dark grey skin, small tusks, pointed ears… Something straight out of a movie. A horror movie.

And this horror movie-esque creature was in her house and had just spoken to her.

Red Alert screamed, though it was drowned out by a sudden clash of thunder. She scooted back onto her bed, pressing against the wall, terrified as this orc just stared at her, with an eyebrow raised.

“St-Stay away!” Red Alert screamed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the monster. “G-Get away! Get away!”

She easily blocked the pillow and the two others that followed. Then the creature came closer to the bed, much to Red Alert’s terror. She shook like a leaf, trying to look around for anything else she could throw at this monster inside of her house.

Of course, she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that something like this was even real. Monsters didn’t exist. There were things that belonged in movies and video games and stupid stories that were fictional! There shouldn’t have been some orc standing in her house and coming right towards her!

“Did you forget you summoned me?”

“Wh-What-?”

The creature just stared at her for a few moments before her eyes flickered to the fallen bear on the floor. She seemed to notice something about it, reaching down to pick it up. Once Red Alert saw the orc holding it up, she gasped.

“No-!” She pushed away from the wall to grab at her bear. “Don’t touch that-! Stop it!”

But the orc merely brought it to her lips, chanting softly into its head. Red Alert was confused for a moment, only to see a purplish black glow slowly consume the bear. She gasped, reaching out to grab it, only for the glow and the bear to completely disappear. No… No, that was from her mother. That was the last thing her mother had ever given her!

“Give it back!” she screamed, grabbing the orc’s tunic. “That was from my mother, give it back to me or I swear, I’ll-!”

“You are the one who formed a contract with me,” she said, easily grabbing Red Alert’s tiny wrists. She ignored the human’s frightened gasp, keeping her grip firm to stop her from trying to hit her. “You summoned me and the item of significance has taken my place back in the other world.”

“I-I didn’t summon you!” she shouted, struggling violently to break free. “I-I-I-!”

Then she remembered, her voice catching in her throat. Before she went to bed... The summoning book. The page she had found with the spell she decided to mess with. The circle, the blood, the hair, the bear... It wasn't supposed to be real. It was just supposed to pass the time on the Thursday night when it was raining and she was home alone and nothing was supposed to happen!

"You summoned me," the orc repeated. "And, as the agreement goes, I will stay with you as long as necessary in order to provide you with a child."

Her eyes widened. "A-A child-?!"

"Human men aren't as fertile as we are. And when they cannot provide their wives with children, we are often summoned in their place-"

"N-No! No, th-the book was talking about a fruitful future! I don't even want children-!"

"But you summoned me."

"Th-Then I unsummon you! G-Go back! Bring my bear back and get out!" Red Alert ripped her hands away, only to fall back onto the bed. None of this was making sense. The fruitful future... Primus, it meant children?! Having all sort of kids... And that had to have meant that her grandfather had used this page. How many times, she had no idea, but he had used it. For his children. Which means that her father was the result of her grandmother and an orc!

“Did you do this without your husband?”

“I-! I’m not married! I-I didn’t think the spell was real-!”

“Single mothers have been increasingly common these days…”

“Listen to me!” Red Alert shouted, the confusion and fright turning into frustration. “I-I don’t want children, I didn’t-! I didn’t think that book actually did anything!”

The orc seemed to get annoyed at this point, rolling her eyes as she moved to place a knee on the bed. It creaked under her weight and the human, frightened again, scooted back. “Regardless, you summoned me. And now I have to fulfill my purpose here.”

“B-But I don’t need it!”

The orc ignored her, putting more of her weight on the bed to come closer.

Red Alert tried to think of something, anything that would get this orc to see reason. When she got closer, Red Alert threw up a hand to push her away… and it landed on her chest. Her breast. Because she was a woman.

“Y-You’re a woman,” she suddenly said.

That made the orc pause, a look of confusion coming over her face. “And?”

“Y-You can’t… You can’t get me pregnant,” she said slowly. “I-I’m a woman, you’re a woman… You couldn’t possibly impregnate me in the first place. S-So you have to go back. You have to-! Y-You can’t even do what the summon asked for in the first place-!”

Her hand suddenly wrapped around Red Alert’s wrist. The doctor gasped as she placed it to the orc’s crotch… and felt it. Right there, flaccid and covered by wrappings under her tunic. She froze up, looking up at the creature with horror-filled eyes. No, no… She was a woman. A female orc. There was no possible way that she would have a penis!

“All orcs, regardless of gender, have a cock,” she said nonchalantly. “We are incredibly fertile creatures, meant to give our summoners or their wives strong, healthy children to carry on their family bloodline.”

Red Alert couldn’t speak. This orc… This female orc had a penis. And she was going to use it to impregnate her because she had decided to use that summon book. A summon book she thought was a fake, just a weird heirloom and now there was an orc in her house ready to give her children before she was even ready to have them.

The orc got off of the bed, releasing Red Alert. She could only watch as the other took off a small pouch she was carrying, pulling out a small sealed vial with glowing purple mix inside. Before she could ask what that was, the orc reached up to grab her pajama shorts and underwear. She would have screamed, but her voice was still caught in her throat. All she could do was sit there, trembling as she realized what was about to happen.

She could try to run. Run and hide. Maybe even fight… But she wouldn’t have been able to get rid of this orc. This orc was bounded here because she used the book. And she wouldn’t leave until she became pregnant. Because that was her duty – to give her a child.

The orc removed her lower half of its garments before pulling her closer to the bed's edge. She gasped, trying to scoot back. But the other was way too strong, easily pulling her hips over the side of the bed. The orc seized her hips gently, moving her legs to wrap around her waist. She trembled harder now, eyes going wide as she saw the orc reach under her tunic, remove her wrappings... Then she reached for the vile she had earlier. With the purple mix...

She let some of it drip in between Red Alert's spread legs. The poor doctor gasped, tensing up as the cold liquid trickled onto her exposed pussy. Primus, dear Primus, this was really happening, this wasn't just some dream, this orc was really about to try and impregnate her!

"This will allow you to take me in all the way."

She had no idea what she was talking about. All she could do was lie there, shivering and shaking as this cold liquid trickled inside of her. It made everything tingle and throb, a weird heat traveling up her spine. Oh Primus, just what was happening?! She couldn't muster the strength to struggle harder, watching as the orc took some of the goo to rub on her crotch. The orc shuddered before taking a deep breath, moving to sit on her knees.

Red Alert couldn't help but stare, watching the Orc working the goo over her hardening dick. It was so surreal to see the female with a cock, especially one that large. But in watching it harden, stiffen and stand straight, her eyes widened. There was no way something that thick and long could even begin to fit inside her.

"W-Wait-!" Red Alert reached up to grab at her arms, fruitlessly pushing her shoulders back. "Pl-Please... Pl-Please, this was a mistake...! Please don't'-!" The orc loomed over, pulling her flush against the slick dick. "It-It's too big! You'll rip me apart!"  
  
"The elixir makes it easier for you to accept me," she assured her. "You won't feel any pain. A stretch, perhaps, but no pain."

Before Red Alert could protest, Strike aligned herself and pushed forward. Red Alert's breath hitched, voiced lodged in her throat by the strange stretch. Her eyes were wide, her body had tensed with her toes curling... Primus, she was far larger than even her most endowed boyfriend. And she was... inside of her. The orc's huge penis was actually inside of her!

She couldn't help looking down, watching as her belly distended with the enormous dick sliding inside her. How was this even possible without being split in two? Learning to breathe gain, Red Alert twitched seeing the orc's own expression, panting and huffing to keep composure from the, no doubt, tight fit. At least the elixir worked... She definitely felt the stretch, but there wasn't any pain.

But she still couldn't keep herself from shaking. This... orc, this monster, demon, whatever she was, was inside of her. She was inside of her because she wanted to impregnate her. Because she had accidentally summoned her because she decided to mess around with that stupid book!

"T-T-Take it out-!" Red Alert choked, twisting beneath her. It only made the huge cock inside of her twitch and rub against her insides, making her hot and bothered and tingly. This had to stop. She had to stop this before it was too late! "Pl-Please-! T-Take it out!"

The orc tried to shush her. The first time was almost always hard for summoners, but she had done this before. She knew how to talk to this woman to calm her down long enough. Still, it was hard to keep still. The human was surprisingly sensitive, her pussy hot and wet and clenching around her cock, her body begging for more. She normally didn't have much trouble resisting, but all her body seemed to want to do was pound into the human and flood her with her seed.

She gripped the human's hips tightly, trying to keep her still. "N-name..."

"Wh-What-?!"

"T-Tell me... your name."

Red Alert bit her bottom lip, eyes narrowing at the orc. Didn't this orc already know her name? And if she didn't, why was she asking? Was this part of the summoning too? If she told her, would something else happen? Would she be stuck with this orc for life? A hundred questions kept running through her mind, afraid of what else would happen. But it was getting harder and harder to focus as the cock kept twitching inside of her. It was getting hotter and her pussy just kept tingling...

"Mm-! R-Red... R-Red Alert-ah!"

“I’m Strika.” She held back another groan, trying to keep herself calm. “Now… I understand this is frightening. You’re confused and uncertain, but you need to relax. I don’t want to hurt you by accident.”

The doctor shut her eyes tightly. She wanted to scream, to cry, to get this monster off of her and out of her. But she doubted that it was possible. Crying wouldn’t do her any good and screaming, no one would hear her. There was a thunderstorm out and the nearest neighbor was a mile away. No one would hear her. All she could do was… let Strika do what she had accidentally summoned her to do.

She brought her hands up to her chest, holding them tightly together. Maybe she would be okay. She was on birth control… She had used them with her previous boyfriends and never stopped taking them, so she should have been all right. Unless that elixir increased fertility and somehow overrode any of the pills’ effects.

But she forced herself to relax. Strika was going to have sex with her, regardless of this being a mistake, and the last thing she needed was to cause herself any unnecessary pain. She just needed to let this happen and then she could forget about it come morning.

“I’m going to move now.”

Red Alert turned her head, gasping when the orc slowly started rocking her hips. It felt… so weird. She was huge, she should have ripped her in two… But there wasn’t any pain. Just a tight tingling sensation that traveled up her spine. Her hands moved from her chest to the bed, gripping the sheets tightly to crowd herself. This wasn’t right. This felt weird and she felt warm and… Primus, was she getting wet?

The poor doctor started panting, opening her eyes to glance up at the orc. Strika was looking right at her, breathing hard too as she continued to gently thrust in and out of her. Red Alert’s breath hitched, toes curling as tears developed in the corners of her eyes. Primus, this was really happening… She was really being fucked by an orc.

A weird burst of pleasure suddenly shot through her, Strika starting to move faster. Red Alert let out a soft moan, her cheeks reddening. And the faster Strika moved, still keeping in mind to be gentle, the more pleasure she felt and the more her insides spasmed and clenched around the thick organ inside of her.

“Good,” Strika grunted out. “You’ve already gotten used to it… You’re doing well.”

Red Alert looked away again, her entire face reddening in shame. This couldn’t have been happening. This orc, this woman… Strika was making her feel good. Even though this was frightening and surreal and not what she wanted, her body was hot. Her insides were wet. Each time Strika’s cock pressed up deep against her cervix, she couldn’t help but to gasp and moan.

This wasn’t right. This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a simple night alone, where she would go to bed early, get a good night’s rest, and handle some errands. There wasn’t supposed to be any sex, especially not with some orc who was trying to get her pregnant!

"It won't hurt. Usually it only takes once for the seed to take."

Red Alert wondered how true that was. All of the past users of the book (likely including her own grandparents) were actively trying to get pregnant. Unlike her, who did not want a child at this point and had access to more readily available contraceptives. Unless orc semen made that useless.

She let out a moan as a giant hand was at her lower stomach. Then she gasped when she felt the thumb rub at her clit, causing her to buck up into Strika’s thrusting hips.

“W-Wait-! N-No-!”

“It’s all right to orgasm,” she insisted, biting back a groan as Red Alert’s insides clenched around her cock. “They tend to help increases chances of conception.”

Which was exactly what she didn’t want. But she couldn’t fight back, her pleasure climbing higher and higher as her moans grew louder. Her hands fell to the sheets, gripping them tightly as it was becoming too much. This orc, a woman with a penis, was making her feel good. She had pushed her down and just… took her.

Because Strika was under the impression that she wanted a baby. Because she had been stupid and accidentally summoned a demon, of all things, into her house! And now she was feeling good and she was going to orgasm and maybe orc semen was magic enough to cancel out her birth control-!

“AH-! W-W-Wait-!” Red Alert’s entire body was shaking, the pleasure starting to spread all the way down to her toes and up into her chest. Primus, she was going to cum. This orc was actually going to make her cum! “I-I’m going to-! Pl-Please!”

But she didn’t. All Red Alert could do was shut her eyes tightly, hands gripping the sheets as her back arched. She ended up moaning, even though it was drowned out by the thunder. Her body was hot, on fire, and with the large cock piercing her insides over and over again… All she could do was moan and cum, not even realizing the orc was tensing up until it was too late.

Red Alert gasped when the hands on her hips suddenly tightened their grip. Strika pressed deep inside of her, right up against her cervix. Then she felt it – hot, thick fluids filling her up her womb, prolonging her orgasm as she twisted and moaned beneath the orc.

“N-No…!” she managed to moan. “Pl-Please-! No!”

But it was too late. This monster, this orc that she had stupidly summoned… Strika already came inside of her. She came inside her, she filled her up… And she made her cum. Strika made her orgasm hard…

“You did well,” she said softly, the orc reaching up to stroke her face. “You did very well.”

Red Alert fell back into the sheets, a wave of exhaustion coming over her. She didn’t want to hear this. This orc telling her anything at all… She didn’t want to hear it, even if her large fingers felt good running through her hair. It was relaxing her, calming her down… She wondered for a moment if Strika was using some sort of magic. It didn’t seem totally out of the question, all things considered.

But she didn’t have the energy to ask. She soon fell asleep, a part of her hoping that when she woke up, the orc would be gone. And she could put this entire thing behind her. Just forget it ever happened, like some horrible dream…

She just didn’t want to think about it anymore.

* * *

When Red Alert finally woke up to her alarm, she was alone. She was fully dressed, she was cleaned up, and there weren’t any stains anywhere. She would have thought last night had never happened if it weren’t for the back that her bear was still missing and her hips felt heavy. 

Still, at least she was alone. Strika was nowhere in sight and it was almost as if the orc had never been in her room. Which was more than she could have asked for… Now she just had to hope that the orc went back to whatever other world there was and she didn’t actually get pregnant from that whole experience… She was not ready to become a mother. Not when she was still trying to prove to her father that she was more than qualified to take over his clinic.  
  
Groaning, Red Alert slid off her bed, feeling the weight shift through her lower stomach and hips as she moved towards her bathroom. Despite it being her day off, one she had been anticipating for the last few weeks, she wasn't going to waste it in bed.

Shifting into her bathroom, she turned on the hot water and stripped. She needed to shake off this unnerving feeling rolling through her guts, standing under the shower head. Relaxing as the hot water hit her skin, she let out a small breath of relief as her muscles relaxed. It had been so long since she had last had sex. Inferno had been her last boyfriend before they mutually parted and that had been nearly two years ago. Her body was just so sore.

It was at least half an hour before she forced herself out of the shower. As much as she had been enjoying the soothing water, Red Alert knew she couldn't hide in there forever. After drying herself up, she wrapped herself up in a robe and fixed her hair. She brushed it out, squeezing out any excess water before leaving it to air dry.

Then she walked back into her room, moving to lie back down on her bed. Her bear still hadn't returned. Neither had the orc. Which made her wonder if she had actually left. And if she would never get her mother's bear back. Could the orc sense if she had conceived? Was she pregnant? And if she wasn't, would Strika return? And if she ever did get pregnant, what would she do? Carry it to term? Abort it? She never thought about anything like that and she wasn't ready to start thinking of it now...

She curled up on her bed, hugging herself tightly. What was she going to do? If she got pregnant, what would her father say? She was trying to prove to him how capable and responsible she was so that, when the time came, he would pass on the clinic to her. Getting pregnant without being married or even having a boyfriend definitely wasn't proving that she was responsible!

Primus, just what was she going to do?  
  
"Oh?" A new voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "You're awake."

Red Alert's eyes widened. As if she had been shocked, she turned over to see... a large human woman standing at the doorway. Masculine appearance, standing 6'10 and staring at her, holding a glass of water... She was wearing normal clothes, rather boyish, but Red Alert would tell she was a woman by the two small lumps on her chest. And the voice... She knew that voice.

That same voice had told her she was going to give her a baby.

She sat up straight, her face twisted with confusion and fright. That... No, Strika was an orc. A giant monstrous orc that she had summoned and that had tried to impregnate her! She wasn't human, she was a monster from some other world, so if this wasn't Strika, then who the hell was this woman and why was she in her house too?!

But the other didn't pay any mind to it, walking over to place the glass of water on the end table. “You fell unconscious right after we finished,” she said. “I thought perhaps something might have been wrong, but seeing you look fine now, I suppose I had nothing to worry about.”

“I… Y-You…” She pointed at her, her hands trembling, still confused and uncertain as she tried to wrap her mind around all of this. “You… Strika?”

“Yes?”

“Wh-Why do you look like-?!”

“When out in the human world, all creatures can disguise ourselves,” she said nonchalantly. “It makes it easier for us to blend in. And for orcs like me, we can carry out our duty without anyone noticing something amiss.”

Red Alert’s eyes widened at that. Her… duty. What she had done to her last night, having sex to ensure a child. She swallowed, realization slowly coming over her. If she hadn’t returned to wherever she had come from and she was in this human form now…

“L-Last night wasn’t-?!”

“Orcs are bounded to stay until there is proof of conception,” she said. “Only once a pregnancy is confirmed are we allowed to return home. Until then, we stay.”

Red Alert paled. Strika… would be sticking around until she for sure gotten with child. Which meant until it was confirmed by a test that she was pregnant, Strika wouldn’t leave. And obviously one time didn’t guarantee a baby, which probably meant last night was going to happen again. And again and again until they were a hundred percent certain that she had a child inside of her.

Which meant Strika would be staying for Primus knew how long. Red Alert was ready to faint again when she felt a hand on her head. She stiffened, looking up to see Strika’s solemn, but gentle expression as her fingers ran through her hair.

“You will be fine,” she assured her. “It shouldn’t take too long to finally impregnate you. To be safe, once a day should be fine.”

“Once a day-?!” She never even had that much sex when she was with Inferno! How on Earth did this orc expect her to have sex every day?! She was a doctor, working full time at her father’s clinic! Some days she was too tired to even shower and now she was expected to do it once a day?!

“Some women were fine with me having sex with them while they slept-”

“Absolutely not!” Red Alert snapped, slapping her hand away. The very idea of being taken in her sleep mortified her. “I-I’m a doctor, I don’t have time to be doing it every night! Once or twice a week, maybe, but every night-!”

“Twice a week should be all right.”

“That isn’t what I meant-!”

“Look.” Strika was starting to get annoyed by this point. Yes, she knew the woman had tried to tell her that she had “accidentally” summoned her, but that didn’t matter. She had been summoned and she could not return until she had carried out her purpose. If Red Alert wanted to get rid of her, then she needed to let her do what she was here to do. “Do you want your bear back?”

Red Alert’s eyes widened, confirming what Strika had been thinking.

“Once I’ve impregnated you, I will return to the Other World and you will have your bear back. But until then, I will remain here with you. I will have sex with you, I will impregnate you, and then I will leave while you get the bear back.”

She bit her bottom lip, pulling her hand to her chest. Her bear… The bear her mother had given her. It was in the Other World, as Strika called it. And it would remain there until Strika left. And she would leave when she was finally pregnant… As much as she didn’t really want to be pregnant, she had to get the bear back. It was one of the few things she had left of her mother, she didn’t want to lose that…

Her hand clenched into a fist. Damn it, she didn’t have much a choice, did she? If she wanted Strika gone and her bear returned… She had to let this orc do what she had stupidly summoned her to do. Even if she wasn’t exactly on board with the idea.

“… Fine,” Red Alert finally said. She sat up straight, keeping a firm look on her face. “But I decide when we have sex. Not you. So what happened yesterday… That’s not happening again. We only do it when I saw we do it.”

“Even if that means it will take longer for you to become pregnant?”

She grimaced. She would try to hold off the pregnancy as long as possible… but she knew Strika had a point. If she wanted to get her bear back and get this woman out of here, she would have to have sex as often as possible to ensure a child.

But that didn’t mean she would just roll over for the orc whenever she demanded. If she had to become a mother, it would be on her own terms and she felt she was at least somewhat okay with it… And she was nowhere close to that point yet.

“Yes,” she said firmly, eyes narrowing at her. “Whenever you think is a good time, you’ll ask me and I’ll tell you whether I want to do it or not. Okay?”

“… Very well. Do you-?”

“I just took a shower!” Red Alert shouted, cheeks reddening as she reached up push the other away. “J-Just-! Get out so I can get dressed!”

Strika eyed her for a few moments before sighing. As ordered, she quickly left the room and shut the door behind her. All Red Alert could do was sit there, her face hot while she fumed on her bed. Primus, this was going to be difficult… She had to have sex with get rid of Strika, she knew this, but she just needed to get on board with the idea that she had to get pregnant on top of the sex.

Not to mention she had no idea how she was going to keep Strika a secret from her father or anyone else. She didn’t think the orc would try to sabotage her normal life, but she didn’t need her scaring everyone. Maybe there was a way to exorcise her? Not that she knew of anyone who could even perform such a deed in the modern age…

She would have to figure it out, one way or another. It was just going to be a hell of time doing so. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wanna use the tag "girl penis" but I really don't wanna use the tag "Futanari" either so... I'm at an impasse, I guess. But I wanted it to be known there was a penis, in case someone to avoided that with their femslash (which is super understandable, lol).


End file.
